gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dream Focus/archive of 2012
question/request. Is this wikia in use at all and if so are you still online on here regulary. Please give me a sign of life within a week, since I'd like to discuss several things about this wikia (mostly the make up) with you.(OnePieceNation 22:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC)) :Yes I have been online here regularly since the day I made this Wiki, years ago. Go ahead and state what's on your mind. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :man that is one hell of a surprising quick response, very unlike of wikias that I personnally find to be in serious need of expansion. Which I feel this wikia needs to, it first and foremost needs a clear and synoptic overview and main page, not just a copy of the wikipedia's article on the series, secondly it needs to become a bit easier to use, so pages should be made for arc's and saga's (I intend to open a forum topic about this) and for the series itself. To keep it short, I feel that there is a need to re-do the entire make-up of this wikia and I have a strong urge do it all myself however, experience has learned me that big change should be discussed in great detail with all those who are a big part of this wikia, however since I just started here I really don't have any grounds for demanding this in any way shape or form, that is why I will make this request of you. please give me one year to prove myself (In this year I will be making a lot of character pages, pages for all the chapters, for all the episodes and for the two movies) as a dedicated member of this wikia. During that year I will also open quite a lot of forums concerning with re-doing this site, after that year I would like to be done with most of the re-doing and broadening of this site, in total I plan to be very active (when I can) on this site in the next one and a half years, after which I would like you to consider making me an admin of this site so I can also gain experience in that field, Yours sincerely OnePieceNation (OnePieceNation 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) ::I did a lot of work on the Wikipedia page, so that's why some of that got ported over here. Somethings I edit here first, before going over there to change the same thing there. Been awhile since I did that though. I agree, proper story arcs would be great. All the missions have their own articles already but this could be expanded of course. Gantz Targets And I doubt it'll take you a year to prove yourself. Just edit what you think needs editing. Any major change on the main page of course you need to create on a testmain page first, and then get feedback from all the editors around here. I think when the Gantz movies came out, I should've fixed things, and then asked to be put in the Wikia spotlight to bring over more people. Any help is always appreciated. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, that explains and excuses the copying from the wikiapedia page, thank you for responding within seconds. I will do my very best to broaden, expand and deepen this wikia to the best of my abilities, expect the coming of a lot of new character pages the following weeks and also several forums about the make up of the sites. Yours sincerely OnePieceNation (OnePieceNation 21:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) I just created a forum page in the help section of the forums, yet the forums aren't really any part of the site, if you want please do one of the following, refer people to the forums or tell me where I can put this discussion otherwise. Yours Sincerly OnePieceNation. (OnePieceNation 21:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) :::Just post on the main page's talk page. That's where all discussions usually start at in the past. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) done, thank you for your help. PS: You may removing the page I created in the forums(OnePieceNation 02:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC)) Mistake I made a mistake while adding catagories to cool guy1 and cool guy3, I added that they are part of the osaka team, which they aren't, I tried for a logn while to remove them, but am unable to. Is there something I missed on the add sections or do I simple not have the rights(admin status) to remove catagories from pages. Please answer me soon, (OnePieceNation 17:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :Anyone can add or remove categories. I remember an odd error they had years ago on another wikia where if you tried to edit a section it'd not allow you, but if you clicked edit at the top of the page you then could. Try that and see if it works. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :no it doesn't show up on the edit page, not even in source mode, only the gallery I just added shows up in source mode, and when I click the add catagorie button, I can only add catagories not remove them. So please tell me how you removed them. (OnePieceNation 17:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::Clicking on http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cool_Guy1&action=edit shows you no category at all? What sort of things do you have running? You have twinkle, or whatever else there is on perhaps? That must be making it so you can only access categories through it, and it has an error in it. Try turning that off and reload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::no I don't have anything like twinkle running, I don't even know what it is. My browser is Firefox, but that most likely isn't the problem. It most probably is the fact that I am a regular user, since admins always can see the complete source of a page and regular users can't. (OnePieceNation 18:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :::Click on this and they'll check. If there is a problem they'll be able to fix it. They might've messed something up during a hidden update. If this affects all regular users on this wikia, or all users on all wikias I'd like to know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Before reporting anything are you perfectly sure that the fact that you are an admin doesn't have anything to do with, If you have another account on wikia (which isn't an admin here) could you please check if in that admin account you are still able to see the catagory part of the source code. Personnally I am pretty sure it has to do with you being an admin since I have encounted wikia that do allow you to edit catagories through source mode and wikia's like this one that don't allowe you to access/edit the catagories through source mode. (OnePieceNation 18:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::::I just logged out and tried it. I see the categories listed on the right, and you can click the garbage can icon that appears next to them when you move your mouse over them, and delete a category. If an IP address with zero edits can do it, you should be able to do it as well. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is how my edit page looks in source mode on cool guy three, I have the code for the picture on the top, then the writen info, followed by the gallery, but not follewed by a catagorie list, ::::however when I put in a catagorie myself by typing it Category:Characters who have ever appeared on the Osaka Gantz team, I can see it on the source page as text and on the visual page as a little green template box. It might indeed be my browser, so to check I will try removing it tommorrow when I am at school. (OnePieceNation 21:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :I disable Adblock Plus on this wikia. Try that and reload a few times to make certain it actually reloads. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) baffled everything went wrong when posting my last reply, I somehow now added a catagorie to your talk page, sorry for that, however I have now found out that for some odd reason I can add catagories through the source page but I can't remove them. I added the catagorie osaka team this way to cool guy1, then I published it and saw the catagorie tab change, then I went back to the source page and the catagorie that I just typed there had suddenly disappeared again. I am baffled and at my wits end. (OnePieceNation 21:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :fixed. Its fine. Put a colon before the word category if you just want to show the code not have the result. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) about the episodes If you look at the edit history of them, you would see that I am filling them all in with the correct information, one step at a time, while I am filling them in the have the construction template which I brought here above them furthermore, I also brought/made/edited the episode template. The first day (friday) I was busy with creating templates, the second day (saturday) I was busy planning and figure out how to make the episode pages after I was done with that I created the first three episode, finding out that doing them one at a time, is not only very inconveneit but also very time consuming, if I would had kept going like that it would have taken at least several weeks if not months to make them all. That is why I diceded from episode three, just to make the pages themselves first and then fill them in section by section, bit by bit. So sunday I made all the pages and did the first couple of edits then finally yesterday I started with correcting the first parts of the templates. Please choose a random episode above episode 3 to see how I am working on them. To repeat, I am filling in one section at a time. This will take no more then two weeks, however if I would make one page at a time then it would take at least 6 weeks. (OnePieceNation 13:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) :Its best to copy something that has blank information to fill in later, than false information. I see the air date is wrong in most of them too. No big deal, just something minor. I'm working on fixing some of them now. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said I am doing them bit by bit, I personally can't work with a blank page, for me it is better to copy a page fullly and then edit. As you can see from the history I am filling in one bit of data per time, meaning I first started with the next episode links on all 26 of them, then the previous episode links and yesterday I left of with the page number on the template, and today I would have started with what you are currently doing and then moved to the english title of the template. (OnePieceNation 13:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) image did they take down one of this wikia images and if they did. did they take down one of the episode images. Now to get to the picture itself it doesn't show anything and in the scene he is holding both his suit and his hands before his thing. Furthermore you must take the picture in regards to the show both in regards to the scence where it appears in (which is anything but sexual, since he gets killed right after) and how it relates to the main point of the episode. (OnePieceNation 23:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC)) :They took down the cover of one of the issues of EXA while leaving the others. GANTZ_EXA I questioned the guy on his talk page, thinking this an accident or something, but no response yet. I don't see any rules listed anywhere other than copyright violations, and showing the cover of a comic book is not a copyright violation. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :well personally I feel they should have first contacted you in that case before taking action themselves since you are the responsible admin for this wikia. So far as I understand and have read the general wikia rules there may be no explicit (full frontal) nudity, but there is nothing against any other types of nudity and profanity is allowed if it has a purpose (ex. sawyer {lost} saying son of a bitch) . As long as they don't make a problem about it and nobody complains we should just leave it as it is. (OnePieceNation 23:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sei image I mean no disrespect by changing it but as ive seen in other wiki's people tend to include the anime version of the character as the main photo so im only following that idea. Also i took this picture directly from the Gantz: The Complte Series DVD. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Does Wikia get money by advertising those things? This super high selling manga series is most notable for the manga itself. The two animated seasons didn't do nearly as well, they doing a horrid job with them. The two live action films didn't do as well either. I don't think showing previews for either would convince new people to check out the series, but instead might drive them away. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :When the movies came out, did it pick up for awhile? The manga series is coming to an end soon. Where can I see a list of the number of hits each page gets? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, So If you tell me when I can try and check. I don't have page specific data I can share, but you can see some wiki stats at . Any other help you need? Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I liked it better in the old days when you could see exactly how many views each article got. Not sure why they changed that. No possible reason for them to do so. Shouldn't everyone be able to tell what pages of their Wikia are getting the most hits? It doesn't matter how many people are editing, its how many people are viewing, that where you get the advertising revenue from anyway. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes we are working on improving the stats - so I will share your feedback. Is there any other type of stats you are interested in? Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You already have a list of everyone who ever visited, first visit, last visit, and how many edits they made. But how about making it so I can see how many article pages they have visited total? I think a lot of Wikias have a problem where first time people see all the hordes of ads that IP addresses have to see, and they don't bother with it. Most of our traffic is probably from people that have logged in accounts already, not new comers. Are most of the people that appear once, and then after seeing one page and all the ads take off and don't return, IP addresses? Can we determine how many people who do stay have ad blocker software on Firefox or other browsers? That'd be useful for you guys to know. How many ads can you make people see, it different on different wikis already, before they just block them out or don't come here at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey There, I wanted to get back in touch. Unfortunately we do not have stats like that - trust me I wish we did as much as you did. How are things going here now? Any progress or way I can help? Just let me know. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::In the preferences it has an option I noticed and checked the other say saying I could get emails when "a daily summary of total views is ready". No emails yet though. Not sure when that was added, but it doesn't work yet. Anyway, they defeated the evil invading aliens in Gantz manga, and learned all the secrets last issue, so the series will be ending soon. I think we've all edited as much as any of us can think to edit. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Note there is a Special:AdminDashboard which shows the number of views each day for the past week. Unfortunately there is no option to see the number of views past that at the moment. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:WikiaStats is outdated, and the talk page does not allow anyone to post on it anymore. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Note, first time visitors have to see hordes of ads those logged in don't. Look at the mess that loads up on the main page. That's why you have far fewer new users on wikis that have ads like that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) **HI, thanks for the quick response. We have been having some issues with founder emails, so this may be connected to that. I filed a bug with our tech team to investigate. For the help wiki, w are moving the help pages right now into community central, so that is why its currently locked. Once its all moved (hopefully next week), it will be unlocked. Is there any help I can offer you here? Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ***Everything else is fine here. On my Taylor Swift Wiki people are asking for a chat. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Dream_Focus#Chat_room_feature Since I've had to deal with vandals and spammers in articles regularly, I'm afraid an open chat would be used by such people. Can I set it so that if no administrator or approved chat monitor is in the chatroom, it'll close, and only they can open it? That way I know its being monitored. Is there someplace I can suggest new features be added? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ***If (administrator_number 0) AND (chat_moderator_number 0) exit chat; Please ask whoever is in charge of coding to consider adding just one line of code to the chats to make them usable. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ****Hi, that feature doesn't exist currently but I can pass on the idea. My current recommendation would be to try and add a few more chat mods, and shoot to have some who live in different time zones so they will be on at different times. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC)